Candy Crush Saga Levels Wikia:Rules
Stick to these rules throughout the whole wikia to avoid getting blocked.These rules also apply in chat and editing it also applies everywhere in this wikia.Also please read the Chat Rules before joing the chat. Bold rules are the important rules which are taken very seriously. If you agree to these rules furthermore beware that you must never do the following: Do not post the following: * Comments,threads or pages which contain porographic,abusive,illegal,inappropriate or offensive content * Advertisements which only contain about other wikias and other bad advertisments which only contain spam about other wikias,youtube,shops,games,videos,spam,junk,blank emails or useless blog posts or comments * Do not store or collect personal information about other users * Do not encourage others to join your wikia by harassing them,insulting,abusing,trolling,threatening,using C-Bomb,swearing at them or using insults or name calling * Do not post offensive or pornographic content or images * Do not post continous swear words,spam,vandalism,insults,name calling,spam or advertisements * Comments which only contains abusive words,advertisements,bad jokes or personal attacks * Do not use racist or offensive language in any comments or thread * Attempting to harass,abuse,threatern, bully or try to impersonate other user * Do not try to impersonate another user or person No swearing * Do not insult other users * Do not harass other users * Absolutely no talk about abusive things * Do not add abusive or offensive words to pages * Avoid typing your comment in all caps * Avoid causing any fights in any comment or thread * Avoid using other abusive words * No words worse than "crap" , "hell" or "sucks" * Do not threatern other users * Avoid causing arguments in any comments or threads * C-Bomb F-Bomb and S-Bomb not allowed * No slandering other users * Censored profanity is ok, if unsure just don't say it! * Censored profanity not to be overused * Do not troll other users * Do not name-call other users * No profanity * Do not abuse or use insults at other users * Enemy lists are banned * Immature behaviour is not allowed Editing Rules * Do not commit vandalism to any page on this wikia * Do not insert false information such as a candy crush level or episode that does not exist ''' * Avoid adding irrelevant categories to pages * '''Do not remove content or blank out pages * Do not misuse the edit summary box * Do not remove all the categories from a page * Do not start an edit war with anyone * Do not upload inappropriate images * Do not make spam edits * Do not add useless or spam pages * Vandalism is strictly prohibited. Vandalizing is quite common,breaking this rule can result a permanent block * Do not make spam edits with the sole of increasing edit count or getting badges. * Spamming is not allowed, Spamming is basically a type of vandalism * Advertising is not allowed * Do not remove threads without notice * Do not remove messages from talk pages * Do not delete a page without notice No Vandalism * Do not vandalise pages by doing the following: * Blanking out pages or removing content * Inserting random gibberish or nonsense into pages * Creating a page which has nothing to do about Candy Crush Saga * Adding irrelevant categories as well as information or text which is irrelevant * Inserting false information such as a candy crush level or episode that does not exist * You are allowed to create your fanon of Candy Crush Saga * Blanking out a user's profile page or adding abusive messages Uploading Rules When uploading a file or inserting a video please also read these rules before you do so. * Do not upload an inappropriate image or spam * When naming files please name them what they actually look like,no bad files,bad files include files that are named like"image-2256832" or "hfhfghfhvgh".Doing this counts as spam and they may be deleted by an admin. * Do not upload images or videos that contain uncensored swearing or rude content. * Do not upload images of nudity,for example pictures of nudity will count as pictures of bare breasts,butts or a naked person. * Do not add an inappropriate name to images like '''"butt" "F***" ,"s***" or "c***".Doing this counts as swearing and you may get blocked * The pages on this wiki are about Candy Crush Saga,please do not insert a video that has completely nothing to do about Candy Crush Saga. * Do not add spam files * '''Do not upload inappropriate or pornographic files * No inappropriate profile pictures Chat Rules * Do not insult other users * Avoid typing your reply in all caps * Do not swear at other users * Do not harass other users * Do not blackmail other users * Do not spam or flood the chat page(it counts as flood if you fill the chat page) * Do not ban somebody from chat for no reason.This includes for fun * Do not troll other users * Do not use profanity in the chat * Do not name-call other users * No gross talk * Absolutely no talk about sex,rape body parts,etc * Do not slander other users * No sexual talk * Do not abuse other users * Asking or giving out personal information is prohibited No Spamming * No spamming this includes the following: * Typing random gibberish or leaving blank chat messages * Trolling by saying all levels are easy * Typing nonsense, gibberish, hate speech, vandalism, and more * Spamming or using profanity in another user's PM * Asking for ranks No Hacking! * Do not hack for badges * Do not create hacking sites which will hack a game * Do not hack to get admin * Do not hack anything that is hackable * Do not hack the main page or somebody's facebook profile * Do not hack somebody's website * Do not hack to increase edit count * Do not hack for ranks No Rank Abuse * No rank abuse * Do not demote somebody because you happen to dislike them * Do not block/ban/kick a user for no reason.This includes for fun * Avoid protecting a page unnecessarily * Do not highlight spam threads in Forum * Do not abuse the theme designer tool * Do not ask for ranks * Do not edit medawiki pages into spam,harassing,vandalism or insulting other users * Absolutely no using admin powers to suspress other peoples opinions * Do not abuse admin or rollback rights * Do not abuse ranks * Do not mass promote users who has made a very small amount of edits or a user who has made no edits No Sockpuppet Accounts * Do not abuse multiple accounts to get around a block,chat ban or any other punishment this also includes using IP address. * Do not switch to a different account or IP address to get around a block or a chat ban Common Questions Someone is bullying me on this wiki.What can I do?If someone is bullying you on this wiki then you can whistleblow or tell the other admins How active do I have to be to be an admin?Reasonably block detrimental users and contribute on this wiki. Currently less than 20 contributions in 6 months, 5 contributions in 3 months or no contributions in one month will violate the inactive policy and you will automatically lose admin. Someone broke a rule and nobody did anything!If this happens then you should try to tell the other admins An admin is abusing his/her powers,what should I do?Report it to User:Jacob5664 or User:CandyCrusher4569 Category:RulesCategory:Policy Category:Help